Hoy por la noche
by Darkness Wind
Summary: "Haciendo un reencuentro, la vida no ha sido precisamente lo que esperaba, no tiene lo que creí tener ¿Porque fui tan caprichosa? Porque no pude decirle lo que sentía aquella noche,nada de esto estuviera pasando si hubiera sido valiente..." Al final del dia Sakura descubre que su vida no es lo que realmente quería ::Kakasaku:: -Pensamientos de sakura en cursiva-
1. Memorias

" _No tienes que asumir una carga tan pesada por ti misma. Yo era el líder del Equipo 7. Por mi propia cobardía que dividió a todos ustedes de ti... Sakura, he sido algo irresponsable contigo para darte gusto."_

 _Cada día que pasa, las palabras que dedicaban para mí todas las personas que aprecio resuenan en mi cabeza_

" _Eso es cierto... Pero... Que seas un ninja médico no significa que no debas aprender a luchar... Eres mi discípula, heredarás el poder de un Sannin, y... Sakura Haruno... ¡También eres la discípula de la quinta Hokage!"_

 _Tanta gente creyó en mí, me dieron ánimo, aliento, cariño y aprecio ¿Por qué yo jamás me reconforté a mí misma tal y como ellos lo hacían? ¿En qué momento olvidé todo lo que alguna vez hicieron por mí y decidí ser una niña caprichosa?_

" _Sakura... en verdad te gusta Sasuke ¿eh? Yo te entiendo, no te preocupes de nada. Yo lo traeré de vuelta. Es una promesa de vida... ¡no retrocederé ante una promesa, porque ese es mi Camino Ninja!_ "

 _Cuantas cosas hicieron por mí ¿Cómo es que nunca pude pagarles? Al parecer me cegó ese tonto capricho que surgió en los días de los que ni siquiera tengo memoria, incluso mi cámara fotográfica está llena de recuerdos con emociones vacías, solo unas cuantas fotografías valen la pena._

 _"Tú floreciste en una hermosa flor aún más hermosa que un cosmos"_

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Por favor di que sí mamá

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Llevamos un buen rato hablando sobre esto Sakura ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? Es un tema serio

-No seas tan duro con mamá, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir? No puedes estar así, tratamos de hacer algo serio y tú solo te la pasas vagando en tu mente

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Mami ¿Estas bien?- _Sarada me mira con angustia, por dios, cuanto ha crecido_ -

-Si amor, solo pensaba en todos los reportes médicos que me hacen falta, no debes preocuparte mi pequeña niña

-Nuestra pequeña niña

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sasuke? ¡Nunca has estado aquí!

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-Sarada, porque no sales a jugar

-¿Puedo ir con Inojin?

-Claro amor

-¿Qué te ocurre Haruno?

-¿Cómo puedes jactarte de decir que es "Nuestra niña"?

-¡Soy su padre!

-¿Su padre? ¿Sabes acaso lo que es ser padre? ¡Tú solo vienes a sus fiestas de cumpleaños y te vas sin despedirte! Eso no es un padre

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en otra parte

-Lo que pasa aquí es lo que más debería importarte ¡tu hija te ha visto solo 5 veces!

-Bien, pues si tanto te molesta cuidar a mi hija me la llevaré

-De nuevo con tus tonterías ¡Es mi hija! Tu jamás has tenido que velar por ella, no has estado aquí para ayudarle con su crecimiento, ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas cuando ella dijo su primera palabra, jamás le has dado un regalo de cumpleaños o un abrazo cuando aprende algo nuevo ¡No eres nada para ella!

-Sarada es una Uchiha, te guste o no Sakura y eso no va a cambiar

-Podrá tener tu apellido pero ella nunca, y lo mejor será que te quede claro, ¡Nunca será tu hija!- _¿Cómo puede ser tan engreído y obstinado? ¡Es un verdadero idiota!-_

-Tocan la puerta ¿No piensas atender?

-Iré a atender pero una cosa te quede muy clara, yo no soy tu sirvienta ¡Niño tonto y mimado!

 _¿Quién se cree que es ese idiota? Y peor aún ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocar la puerta ahora?_

-Oh, Kakashi sensei

-¿Cómo estás Sakura?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Sarada a volar su cometa?

-Me encantaría ir pero, ella no está en casa- _si supieras todo lo que está pasando_ -

-¿Tu dejaste salir sola a tu pequeña monstruo?

-Es que- _poniendo en puntas para llegar a su oído, comienzo a susurrar_ -Sasuke está en casa y tuvimos una pelea

-Lo siento, no quise llegar en mal momento

-No es un mal momento, de hecho creo que eres de mucha ayuda

-Porque no dejas aquí a tu tonto marido y vamos a tomar algo para que te relajes

-Eso suena bien

-¿Qué es lo que suena bien?- _Genial, buen momento para incorpórate a la conversación Sasuke-_

-Necesito que Sakura me ayude a ordenar unos expedientes a su cargo

-Ella no puede ahora Kakashi- _poniendo su mano en mi hombro trata de disimular un amor falso ¡vaya idiota!_ -

No es algo que puedas decidir, Sasuke- _¡quita tu mano de mi hombro de una vez!_ -Es mi trabajo porque yo, si tengo un trabajo

-Ya la oíste hombre- _tomando delicadamente mi brazo me lleva a su lado ¡Toma eso Uchiha!_ -La señorita Haruno debe trabajar

-Es la señora Uchiha

-Yo, no lo creo ¿Tu si, Sakura?

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Sarada será mañana a las 14:30 espero no tengas "cosas que hacer" sé que tu trabajo es extenuante- _Con una rabia evidente Sasuke da un portazo, tarado-_

-Muchas gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Es un tonto

-¿Y hasta ahora lo notas?

-Ya se, deja de echármelo en cara- _sé que cometí un error, no necesitas restregármelo_ -

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Sarada y comemos ramen juntos? Sé cuánto le gusta y tu yo podemos tomar sake, al salir vi una chica que lleva una canasta llena de esos dulces redondos que le gustan…¿Estas bien?

-No es nada- _trato de secar esas lágrimas traicioneras rodando por mis mejillas-_

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no es nada

-No quise hacerte llorar, lo lamento- _con una mirada amigable me toma entre sus brazos y me aprieta ligeramente contra su pecho dándome esa tranquilidad que tanto necesito_ -

-Lo siento, dejaré de hacerlo ahora

-No, no lo hagas. No importa en lo absoluto que lo hagas, debes hacerlo, te hará bien

-Yo…

-Tranquila, no voy a soltarte

-Gracias

 _En medio de esa sensación de paz entre sus brazos, perdí la noción del tiempo, como si no hubiera transcurrido ni siquiera un segundo pero a la vez hubieran pasado miles de años._

 _¿Cómo puede brindarme tanta seguridad? ¿Cómo es que, después de tanta pena y dolor que ha sufrido, pueda sentir tanta inocencia y ternura en su ser?_

 _¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Qué hace para tener siempre una mirada y un gesto amable? ¿Cómo hace para siempre tener la palabra correcta y el tiempo para escucharme y hacerme sentir bien?_

-¿Te sientes mejor?- _Pone sus manos en mis hombros y me brinda una amigable mirada_ -

-Sí, lo estoy. Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago con gusto ¿Te parece si vamos por la princesa?

-Claro

 _Caminamos lentamente, sin prisa. Ninguno dijo nada camino a casa de Ino, era como si el silencio que había entre nosotros hablará sobre todo lo que intentábamos decirnos, como si ese silencio logrará explicar lo que pasaba en nosotros cada vez que mirábamos los ojos del otro desde hace ya algunos años. Solo había miradas ocasionales y respiraciones alteradas de vez en cuando_

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi! Que gusto verlos_

 _-¿Cómo estas Ino?_

 _-¡Vinieron por Sarada?_

-Así es

-Le llamaré, aunque se está divirtiendo con Inojin

-Inojin seguro no va a perdonarme si me llevo a Sarada ahora, pero ¿Qué te parece si mañana se queda a dormir en mi casa? Habrá dulces y pastel por la fiesta

-Gran idea ¿Podría quedarme a dormir también?

-Claro ¿Pero, Sai?

-Tiene una misión, volverá en unos días

-Inojin y tu pueden quedarse a cuanto quieran

-Creí que Sasuke estaba aquí

-Lo está, pero se irá como siempre

-Oh, lo siento. Iré por Sarada- _Apresurada entra por Sarada_ -

-Es genial como ustedes pasaron de ser enemigas a las mejores amigas

-Sí, jamás creí que seríamos tan unidas. De hecho jamás hubiera imaginado todas las cosas que pasaron en mi vida

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, yo jamás creí que pelearía en una guerra, jamás hubiera imaginado que 2 hokages fueran mis sensei, nunca hubiera pasado por mi cabeza que Naruto e Ino fueran mis mejores amigos y sobre todo, jamás hubiera pasado siquiera por mi mente, que todo lo que yo deseaba no era realmente lo que quería

-Sakura…

-¡Mami! ¡Hokage-sama!

-Hola nena, estás más linda cada día ¡esos anteojos te hacen ver muy bonita!

-¿En serio Hokage-sama?

-En serio ¿Sabes porque usas anteojos?

-Mamá dice que es un problema medico

-Pues sí, pero hay otra razón ¿Sabes cuál es?- _Mi pequeña Sarada niega con la cabeza y el, arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura, le responde_ -Es porque tus ojos son tan lindos y tan especiales que deben verse a través de un cristal, son tan valiosos que deben protegerse con una delgada capa cristalina

-¿Entonces porque mamá no usa lentes?

-Bueno, mamá tiene unos ojos muy bellos, de hecho son preciosos- _de pronto, el color rojo trepa hasta sus mejillas_ -Pero los tuyos son más bonitos

-Gracias Hokage-sama- _Como una acciona automática, mi pequeña morena da un efusivo abrazo a Kakashi, el cual es perfectamente correspondido_ -

-¿Te parece si vamos por ramen?

-¡Sí! ¿Y podemos volar mi cometa después?

-Yo iba a llevarlos, pero Inojin está algo agotado, no ha dormido muy bien últimamente

-Tranquila, espero este mejor para mañana

-Estaremos ahí, llevaremos pijamas Hahaha. Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana

-¿Entonces si podemos mami?

-Claro que si

-Además comeremos dulces

-¿Dulces?

 _Kakashi Hatake ¿Por qué deje ir aquella noche en esa misión ANBU? ¿Qué sería de nosotros ahora?_

 _Después de pasar una extraordinaria tarde a su lado, volvimos a casa. Sarada es tan feliz a su lado, al igual que yo._

 _-_ ¡Vaya que se nos ha hecho tarde!

-Nunca estoy fuera por la noche, y mucho menos sin un abrigo ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-¿Mamá no te deja salir por la noche?

-No, cree que voy a enfermarme

-Oye mamá ¿Por qué no dejas a Sarada salir por la noche? La luna es maravillosa

-No me digas mamá, Kakashi- _He de admitir que esta situación realmente me divierte_ -

-¿Qué te parece si el viernes vengo por ustedes el por la noche y jugamos con fuegos artificiales?

-¿Si mama?- _Sarada entrelaza sus pequeñas manos y suplica con un gesto de nervios_ -

-Anda mamá. Déjanos salir, tenemos que convencerla Sarada ¡Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer!- _Sarada y Kakashi me abrazan fuertemente, Sarada por las piernas y Kakashi por los hombros por un costado sin parar de decir "¿Puedes mamá?" Es como si este momento llenara todo ese vacío que sentía hace unas horas. Como si todos esos casi nulos momentos que pase con Sasuke se hicieran borrosos y rápidamente desaparecieran como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido, como si solo este momento existiera_

-¡Bien! ¡Mamá lo autoriza _-Digo siguiendo su juego-_

-¡Sí!- _Dicen unísono-_

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo aquí? Debí imaginarlo…Hatake

-Buenas noches, Sasuke

-Mamá nos dejará jugar con fuegos artificiales el viernes ¡Y me dejará salir por la noche!

-Entra a casa Sarada

-Pero…

-AHORA

-Adiós, Hokage-sama

-Adiós princesa

-¿Por qué no entras con ella, Sakura?

-No soy una niña a la que puedas mangonear a tu antojo

-Bien, entonces quédate a escuchar eso- _acercándose molesto a Kakashi lo mira desafiante_ -Esta es mi familia, búscate la tuya…- _Hora de intervenir-_

-El ha sido más un padre para Sarada, de lo que lo has sido tu alguna vez…

W*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w

Continuará…

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les guste esta nueva historia.

De nuevo aprovecho para decir que le deseo todo lo mejor a Lexía ¡recupérate muy pronto! ¡Todos te queremos y esperamos tu regreso! ¡Mucho ánimo querida!

De nuevo les agradezco por leer y por dejar review o por seguir si no… profile_ (mentira xD lo amo 3)

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w


	2. Dedicatoria

_¿Cómo la vida puede ser tan confusa? ¿Cómo es que la claridad se esconde tan bien? ¿Cómo puede ser? He desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, después de todo…la guerra ha terminado_

 _La noche es fría, la oscuridad envolvente, incluso cualquier lagrima podría ser convertida en cristal. Cuatro paredes pálidas, inanimadas, solitarias y tristes ¿Cómo puede la soledad dar un abrazo tan cálido, tan amigable?_

 _La sangre corre, la vida se vaporiza en unos segundos, la lluvia cae y el mundo no se detiene, gira cruelmente como si se burlase. Armas caen y se disparan desde puntos solitarios, el fuego ilumina lugares oscuros que solo esperaban la redención de un ser cósmico y la inocencia es un sentimiento tan vacío que incluso, puede palparse._

 _El tiempo se detiene, pero el resto del universo sigue moviéndose. El universo se mueve y el tiempo no lo hace esperar._

 _Cielo sombrío, luna roja y niebla…elementos del desastre_

-¡Sakura! ¡Ven pronto!

-No va a salvarse

-¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado! ¡Lo necesitamos!

-Yo jamás rompería una promesa- _El filo de un kunai destella, esperando ansioso su gran momento, esperando el segundo exacto para atravesar un corazón que palpita desesperado, hasta que por fin cumple su cometido-_

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-El me lo pidió, al igual que todos excepto Kakashi y tú, no todos somos tan valientes

-Hiciste lo correcto Sakura-chan

-No estoy muy segura de eso

 _La sangre fluye como agua, el miedo corre desesperado por las venas y cualquier tipo de sentimiento es guardado en una caja bajo llave, llave que sería casi imposible encontrar._

 _Las horas pasan, la gente mata o muere, la lluvia se vuelve un recuerdo y el sol sale. La misión ha terminado._

-¿Bajas?

-Nueve

-Demasiadas

-Pudieron ser doce

-Hubiera deseado que hubiera sido así

-Takeshi ¡Basta!

-¿No lo entiendes Kakashi? ¡No hay una maldita vida después toda esta mierda!

-Ni una palabra más- _un gesto duro y una mirada asesina, como si necesitáramos esto después de una misión ANBU_ -

-¿Cómo pretendes dormir en paz? ¡Acaban de morir nueve personas de nuestro equipo y hemos matado a más personas de las que he podido contar alguna vez!

 _Gritos y discusiones ¿La combinación perfecta?_

-¡Cállate de una puta vez! No necesito que vengas con tus malditos lloriqueos ¡Era matar o morir! ¡Es nuestro jodido trabajo! Y si no te gusta pégate un maldito tiro en la cabeza- _De pronto un terrorífico silencio impera entre nosotros unos segundos pasan solamente pero, es como si la eternidad hubiera venido a tomar café a nuestro lado…Takeshi "El guerrero, el valiente_ "…-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

 _Entonces el viento se detiene, la tierra se paraliza y la eternidad, derrama su café. Un filoso kunai corta de lado a lado la yugular de Takeshi dejando como un héroe a "El guerrero" y como unos idiotas a los que observábamos_

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? Tranquila, todo…todo está bien

 _La sangre salpicada en mi cara recorre como suaves perlas mis labios y mejillas provocando como reacción inmediata terror, desesperación y una clase de corto circuito en mi cerebro._

-¿Sakura, estas bien? ¿Sakura?

 _Mí vista esta nublada, mi corazón casi detenido y mi respiración casi ausente_

-Tranquila, trata de respirar ¡comienzas a ponerte morada! ¡No quiero tener otra baja!

 _Mis pulmones se cierran y mis ojos quieren seguirle mientras trato de obtener un poco de aire, pero al parecer, se reúsa a entrar. El reflejo plata del cabello de Kakashi sensei inunda el paisaje, al menos veré algo amigable antes de morir_

-¡Sakura! ¡No voy a perderte!

 _Sus fríos dedos presionan mi nariz y sus labios secos tocan los míos dándome aire y calor. Mi piel se estremece con el tacto y mi cuerpo se siente relajado al sentir el peso de Kakashi sensei en mi torso, es como si la vida volviera celosa a mis brazos. Un profundo jadeo me permite recuperar el aliento y sentir funcionar todos mis órganos trabajar, de nuevo ha salvado mi vida_

-Gracias

-Oh Sakura- _EL completo calor de sus brazos recorre mi espalda y se pecho es como la más suave almohada, jamás me había sentido tan bien con una abrazo-_ Creí que te perdería

-Yo…

-No digas nada, no hace falta. Solo, recupérate

 _Si, aun lo recuerdo…Una noche, antes de nuestra noche._

-¿Qué estupidez dijiste?

-Ninguna, solo te he dicho la verdad

-¿Hatake? El jamás sabrá lo que eso significa

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Sasuke!- _Respondiendo con un golpe en la cara, Kakashi no desmiente ni aprueba mi comentario_ -No tienes derecho de hablarle así

-¡Largo de aquí Sasuke! No te quiero volver a ver nunca y ni se te ocurra volver ¡Sarada es solo mía!

 _Con los dientes llenos de sangre y una mirada oscura Sasuke comienza a reír malévola y extrañamente, dándome escalofríos y dejándonos a Kakashi y a mí, en una incómoda escena. Relajadamente se levanta y limpia su sangre dándonos una sonrisa sombría, lentamente se acerca a mí y sostiene mi hombro. Un instinto me hace girar hacia la ventana donde Sarada está mirando nerviosa la situación, al volver la mirada lo único consolador que encuentro es la mirada de Kakashi dándome un gesto de comprensión al ver a Sarada en la ventana._

-Un placer verte, Kakashi. Mi esposa y yo, nos vamos a dormir

 _Mis ojos no pueden cerrarse, incluso se han abierto más de lo que pensé podría imaginar. Esto se quedará así…solo por esta vez._

 _-o-_

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta!

 _Los brincoteos y gritos de Sarada me despiertan de una terrible pesadilla._

-¿Si?

-¡Mira! Papá se fue y dejo esto donde está mi lámpara que el tío Naruto me obsequió

 _Aun adormilada, trato de asimilar ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Aun con la debilidad normal de cuando uno despierta tomo el sobre que Sarada sostiene y tratando de aclarar la vista veo como su nombre está escrito en letras grandes en el sobre_

-¿Papá lo dejo para mí?

-Ah, sí. Así es

-¿Puedes leerla para mí? Solo vi un monto de letras, pero no supe que era lo que decía

-Claro, espera

 _Abrí el sobre y leí la carta para mí misma…_

" _Querida Princesa Uchiha. Te amo sobre todas las cosas y más de lo que nunca creí que pudiese amar a nadie._ _Fue una gran sorpresa que nacieses, tu madre sufrió y lucho por traerte al mundo._

 _Desde el instante en que te vi, supe que mi vida ya no me pertenecía, mi vida, ahora, eras tú._

 _Recuerdo la frase que dije en aquel momento: -¡Esto es mágico!, acabo de verla y la amo con toda mi alma, me dejaría cortar un brazo ahora mismo antes de que le pase nada a ella. Lo cual es irónico._

 _De repente me habías convertido en padre lleno de responsabilidades, dudas y miedos._

 _Créeme Sarada, no eras algo que estuviera en mis planes, mucho menos en los de Sakura._

 _Siempre tengo esa fase en que me pregunto si seré buen padre, pero después de varias noches sin dormir llegue a una conclusión, yo no soy tu padre. Un padre es aquí que velará por ti día y noche y te lo digo, yo no puedo hacerlo._

 _¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Con poco más de cuatros años, eres muy inteligente eres ordenada y recoges tus juguetes, tu habitación... tan buena. Pero yo, no puedo cuidarte, hay una promesa que debo cumplir. Trata de tener claro lo que quieres, lucha por ello y sé feliz. No olvides valores como la honradez, el respeto, la amistad y la familia. Huye de la envidia, el egoísmo, la avaricia y la soberbia._

 _No pretendo que seas perfecta, ni como yo, ni como quisiera que fueses. Quiero que seas tú. Yo he cometido errores y los sigo cometiendo, sé que será difícil pero tengo que dejar que vivas y aprendas de los tuyos. Solo espero que cuando crezcas puedas estar orgullosa de mi y por lo menos alguna vez, aunque sea de vez en cuando, me dejes abrazarte y mimarte, que quieras seguir siendo mi princesa._

 _Ser padre es difícil, duro, cansado, estresante, complicado... espero puedas comprenderlo algún día._

Te amaré por siempre, papá."


End file.
